Next Door
by Diz-chic.cool
Summary: Xion and Riku have lived next door to each other since forever, but neither had the courage to speak up. So how will their happily ever after happen? A lot of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Xion walked into the apartment and stood near the counter. After a rough day, she deserved a drink. She looked at the bottle of wine in her hand with disappointment.

"No point in drinking if I can't drink like a man," she said, putting the wine back in the fridge. She poured herself a whiskey and hummed as it burned down her throat.

After finishing her drink, Xion walked into her bedroom and got into bed. She shed her clothing and put it on the floor nearby. She closed her eyes and slowly crept her hands around herself, imagining that they were not her own.

They belonged to the boy next door. Xion moved into the apartment four years ago and to this day she had not found the courage to ask him on a date. Her hands traveled up and grasped at her breasts firmly, trying to simulate his touch. She closed her eyes and imagined him on top of her.

_"What do you want Xion?"_ he would ask her

_"You, please." _

Her hand moved to her lower regions and played with her folds.

_"What do you want me to do to you?"_

_"Please"_

_"Say it, say it baby."_

_"Please fuck my"_

She reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her vibrator. She slowly pushed it around her folds until she felt wet enough, so she gently pushed it inside of her and continued working it in pursuit of a much-needed orgasm.

* * *

Riku was just getting home from work. He'd had a rough day as well. After not getting a promotion he had hoped for, he went to a bar to watch his best friend hook up with his ex-girlfriend.

Riku fumbled with his keys (he was quite drunk) as he stood at the door. He finally got in. He sat with his back against the door and put his head in his hands. After waiting for a few minutes, he slowly looked up. He saw the key rack where he hung his neighbor's spare key.

_I should go see what she's up to. Maybe I can talk to her._

He stood up and grabbed the key. After fumbling again with her keys, he walked into Xion's apartment, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"OH RIKU," he heard his name from the room over as Xion moaned from her fantasy, "yes PLEASE baby give it to me OH"

Xion was so caught up in her masturbation that she did not notice Riku standing in the doorway watching her. He walked towards her slowly until he was right next to the bed. He could tell from her moans that she was almost at her orgasm.

Riku quickly pulled the sheets from her, exposing her naked body. Xion opened her eyes and cried out in shock, but he took hold of the vibrator and slammed it deeper into her than she had ever gone before. She screamed his name as he smirked down at her. He straddled her and started to suckle on her breast as one hand fondled her clit not-so-gently, the other hand working the vibrator with no mercy.

Xion's body thrashed and trembled as she reached her climax. Riku watched her in awe but did not stop the vibrator. She trembled and shook under him as he continued pressing the vibrator into her.

He hastily took off his pants and boxers and got ready to thrust. In one fluid motion, he took out the vibrator and pounded his pulsating dick into her. She screamed louder, as it was much larger than the vibrator he was previously using. He pounded into her with all of the force in his body, making her small body slam into the headboard. She grabbed his hair with her small hands as he continued enjoying her chest, licking, kissing, and biting all of the skin that was accessible to him. Xion continued moaning softly as he spoilt her body. Her hands traveled up and down his spine, tugging at his hair on occasion as her moans turned louder.

Riku finally felt his orgasm coming. He held on until the last minute when he couldn't take it anymore, but her moans were not helping.

Riku squirted his fluids into her, overflowing her sopping cavity. She orgasmed from the texture of the mixture of their juices.

Riku kissed her neck before burying his head in it.

Riku held Xion close through the night and cuddled her in. They didn't speak, not a word. There was nothing to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING LEMON AHEAD**

Months had past since Riku and Xion's last encounter. Both had individually decided that, as adults, the most mature way to handle the situation was to never speak to each other at all and avoid all social contact. With the exception of a few awkward glances in the halls of the building, they had not even seen each other.

Xion knew that even if she did see Riku she would not be able to look him in the eye. She was ashamed of the way she had acted, screaming out and moaning all through their encounter.

Riku, on the other hand, was determined to get Xion in bed again. He didn't know what it would take- alcohol, drugs, any other kind of intoxication- but he knew he had to have her.

He was not making much progress with this endeavor until one Thursday night.

Xion's workday was rough again. Her boss would not give her a raise unless she agreed to spend the night with him- an act that not only disgusted her in concept, but also gave her nightmares in a more personal sense. She knew she never could. It just wasn't right. It went against everything she stood for: equality for men and women, equal work for equal pay, and soliciting someone's body (even though it would be consensual). Either way, it was never going to happen.

While thoroughly pissed off, Xion also felt extremely lonely. Upon arriving at her apartment, she decided that maybe it was about time that her and Riku had a chat. She still thought he was handsome and, well, perfect; she just did not know how to tell him.

She used her spare key and opened the door to his apartment, slowly walking through as quietly as possible. She saw Riku shirtless on the floor doing pushups.

Xion did not know what came over her, but she suddenly felt the need to jump his bones. She set her bag and her coat down by the door. Riku stared at her in pushup position as she started walking towards him. He raised his eyebrows to ask

_What do you want?_

Xion tore her shirt off, making Riku fall to the ground. She wore a blue-purple lace bra that matched her eye color. She kept walking towards Riku and pushed him onto his back on the floor. She straddled him, pressing her hips against his.

Riku's mouth hung open in shock as Xion attacked his neck with kisses and nibbles. She slowly worked her way down to his chest where she licked and blew on each nipple, giving it a small nip as she finished. Riku groaned as his hands flew to her hips, grinding them against his. She continued kissing down his stomach until Riku realized what was happening.

Riku reached out a hand and lifted her head to look at him. Xion's eyes were clouded with lust as she took his hand from her chin and slowly licked each of his fingers, taking time to suck on each one individually. Riku felt the tightness in his shorts growing quickly along with his body temperature.

Xion took off his shorts and boxers to take a good look at his giant cock. It was bigger than she remembered. Looking at it, she felt an extreme urge to suck his dick.

She sat for a moment, just looking at it, until one of Riku's hands crept nearer to it. She hit his hand away and grabbed him with both hands.

She held him in place as she slowly lowered her head, but before starting, she moved under his dick and suckled on each of his testicles. Riku moaned loudly and struggled not to lose control as she gently nibbled at his nute.

When she was ready, Xion kissed his tip. She licked the tip aggressively until Riku groaned and bucked his hips. She started to lower her head onto him. One of his hands moved to the back of her head to grip her hair. She slowly engulfed his entire length in her mouth. He wanted hit faster. Riku tried to hold on, but the anticipation was killing him. With every bit of strength she had left him, Riku thrust his hips up, forcing her to take all of him in her mouth.

Xion squeaked at the length before getting comfortable. She bobbed her head up and down and jerked off the base with her hands, winning many groans from Riku. He matched her thrusts, making her take even more of him in her mouth. She felt him reaching his orgasm as his groans got louder. Her thrusts got faster and she grabbed his nuts and started rubbing them vigorously.

Riku tried to hold back, but he came in her mouth. She appreciated his orgasm with a large gulp. She slowly licked all the cum she had missed off of his limp dick. It was already starting to fill up again from her bold actions.

Xion looked up at him, his eyes half-shut with pleasure. She moved up on his body and placed his hands on her breasts. He shook his head and moved them, but she encouraged him, replacing them and squeezing them on her small boobs. She bent down and licked one of his nipples, making him squeeze by reflex. He pressed his finger onto her nipple through her bra. She gasped and whimpered. He continued to rub her breasts, eliciting many moans from the small girl. She felt his member slowly regaining its strength under her. He was almost ready again.

Xion reached behind her and took her bra off. She slowly lowered her breasts so that they hung directly in front of Riku's face; a favor that he much obliged by licking her nippled until she was wetter than she had even been before. Xion looked down at his dick, which was not swelling even more than the first time. She unbuttoned her pants and shuffled them off quickly, angling herself on his tip. She moved her base around and teased him, making him moan and gasp. Finally, she lowered herself onto him with the force of all of her weight. She rode him as fast as she could, but it was not enough for Riku. RIku grabbed the petite girl's hips and moved her up and down against his hips at an extremely fast rate. She moved her hands to her breasts to steady them, making him feel more aroused and thrust harder.

Xion orgasmed quickly, succumbing to the pressure of her entire body. Riku continued moving her up and down with all his might until he too gave in, emptying his load inside of her. Xion's body collapsed on top of Riku's.

The two fell asleep without a word or a sound, until Xion snuck out in the morning.

_Good talk_

**AN: I promise this is not just a series of one-shots, there will be more story later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Another Lemon ahead (okay maybe there will be one in each chapter . . . )**

Although Xion and Riku had both individually contemplated their encounters, they had refrained from speaking to each other about them. They established a silent agreement to not speak about anything if and when they ever saw each other.

Despite their sturdy disconnect, their encounters had actually become more common. They started out from month to month, then week to week, then to 4 nights a week. These love sessions went unmentioned at any given time. They had an unspoken agreement to never speak of it, as if they were secret f*ck-buddies and never needed to talk about anything else, such as why they even needed that kind of release at the end of the night.

That was until one night, only a few months after their meetings had become regular. Xion and Riku had taken to simply showing up at the other's apartment whenever one of them had a crappy day. On this night, however, they had both suffered through such dreadful days that they ended up in each other's apartment.

When Xion got home from work, she didn't even bother checking her own apartment. She walked into Riku's and sat down at the counter.

8 PM. There was no chance that Riku would be home for the next two hours.

Xion walked around, admiring Riku's place. She sat on his couch and buried her face in his blanket. It smelled like that lovely mix of pine that helped make Riku smell so good. And just like that, Xion fell asleep, imagining that Riku's entire body was wrapped around her.

Riku walked into Xion's apartment past 10PM. He immediately sensed that she was not there. Her coat wasn't where she normally put it, her purse was nowhere in sight, her shoes weren't even there. He quickly turned worried, walking around the apartment while calling her name, hoping for an answer.

After a minute of yelling to no avail, he got the sense to call her cell.

Xion woke up to her phone ringing with Riku's name on the ID and picked it up, half-awake.

"Riku?"

"Xion! Are you okay? Why aren't you home yet?"

"I am home, I'm, I'm . . ." Xion finally came to her senses: she'd been asleep on Riku's couch for over 2 hours. "I'm at your place," she finished groggily.

"Oh . . . I'm at your place," Riku said sheepishly, "Hang on a sec."

Xion heard thumping and Riku appeared in the doorway. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter.

"I think we need a system for whose place we use."

"Sounds good."

Riku talked through some kind of schedule on who would take what nights while Xion struggled to stay awake.

"Okay?"

"Sounds good," Xion yawned.

"Okay."

Riku pushed his lips aggressively against her neck, sucking and biting her. Xion groaned.

"Oh . . . are you . . . do you wanna skip it for tonight?" he asked

Xion shook her head vigorously and started taking off his shirt.

"No, please, I need it tonight."

Xion began undoing his belt as he grazed his lips over all of her available skin. She moaned and trembled through his advances. His hands were softly caressing her breasts through her blouse. Once she finally felt that his pants were down, she grabbed his throbbing cock through his boxers. He moaned loudly and squeezed her breasts harder. She took off her shirt to give him full access to her body and began jerking him off slowly, driving him to the edge of his control. He showed no mercy for her breasts, treating them with kisses and licks while squeezing the underside, with the occasional light slap on the nipple. She cringed and cried at his touch out of a bittersweet mix of pain and pleasure that only he provided. If Riku knew one-thing women, it was undeniably how to make them feel good.

Riku himself hadn't been faring very well either. Her small stokes on his length had been slowly driving him to insanity. He finally tore off his own boxers and let his cock fly out in all its glory. Xion giggled. He grabbed her and put her on top of him. She placed her hands on the counter to steady herself and rode his cock more than willingly has he spoiled her neck and chest with his eager kisses and bites.

Once she felt him coming to a climax, she stopped. She pulled herself away from him and shoved him down on the couch. Riku suddenly turned into an anxious little boy as she got on top of him and rode him with every bit of strength she had. She was faster than she had ever been before, faster than he had ever expected of her. His head tipped back from the instant gratification that she gave him as her felt her riding her orgasm on top of him. He watched himself move in and out of her as her clit grinded against his throbbing sex with every thrust. She did not stop dripping and moaning, as if she was experiencing a constant orgasm.

Riku felt his climax burst into her. She arched her back and grinded against him as he came all over her insides. He pulled out of her only for her to jerk him off a little more, extracting all of the remaining cum from his body and getting it on her.

Finally, Xion collapsed on top of him, feeling the burden of the rest of the day crush her into his comforting arms.

Riku tentatively wrapped his arms back around her. He too felt the long day's work settle into his aching muscles


End file.
